


Just A Young Heart

by darkly_dreamings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Young Will, chillywilly, hannibal highschool, young chilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_dreamings/pseuds/darkly_dreamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night when Will heard the sound of pebbles being thrown at his window...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Young Heart

“Frederick, we are just concerned for you. That’s all”, Frederick Chilton sat with his knees up against his chest upon his bed.

    His mother was standing in the doorway to his small teenage room, he wore blue pajamas with white trim, a matching shirt and pants. Whenever he found himself in an awkward or rather uncomfortable situation, his fingers would fiddle with the two white buttons that adorned the pajama’s shirt.

For the past few weeks, Frederick had come home from school and locked himself in his room. Only coming out for meals and to use the lavatory, periodically. Naturally his mother had become concerned for her son’s mental health. It wasn’t natural for a boy his age to be reading about serial killers and diseases of the mind, he should be out with friends. Going to parties, meeting girls. That sort of thing. Not sitting in his room all day, reading novels and browsing the internet.

Avoiding his mother’s gaze, the small timid boy replied, “I’m fine, mother. There is nothing wrong with me”

“You hardly ever do anything on weekends. You’re always home”, Frederick’s mother lowered her voice

“You hardly have any friends at school…”

Upon hearing this, a flame was kindled within Frederick’s chest. Had his mother thought him a failure? Frederick Chilton certainly was not a _failure_.

“Will Graham is my friend”, the cuban boy muttered.

Nervously he pushing his jet black hair behind his ear.

“You’re only friend, Frederick!”, her voice rose. “Honey, I only want what’s best for you. Maybe that Graham boy is not a good influence! Putting thoughts in my little mi hijo’s head!”

Frederick snapped back at his mother, at a tone that even scared himself.

“Mother, have you ever thought, perhaps for one second, that what’s best for me is for you to leave me alone?!” Frederick’s mother gasped.

He had never spoken out against his mother before. He always obeyed and did what he was asked. Stepping into his room, his mother’s face hardened and her eyes narrowed.

“Frederick, I will not tolerate you talking to me like that!”

“Good!”, he sassed back, tossing his hand in the air.

“Perhaps my tone will make you leave much sooner!”

His protests were cut short but the stinging sensation of his mother’s palm, slapping his exposed cheek.

“Frederick, I am your mother. What I say goes, you are going to get help whether you like it or not”.

With that, his mother made her way out of his room.

“Don’t you dare ever raise your voice to me again”, and with that, she vanished.

* * *

Chilton could feel the warm ache on his left cheek, along with the tears that had formed in his eyes. He rubbed his cheek in an effort to make the pain go away.

“Momma doesn’t understand…everyone hates me. I hate school…I hate it…” sniffed out Frederick.

His eyes scanned his room. There was an _I Want To Believe_ poster from the television program The X-Files, that hung just above his bed. His desk was a clutter of graded and handed back work from school, his laptop sat beside him on his bed, and on the floor was his leather book bag. In the corner of the room was a suitcase, that was bound in leather. Frederick had found it at a second-hand shoppe. The owner told him it was from the 50’s, a real antique. From the moment his eyes had fallen upon that vintage suitcase, a small smirk appeared on Frederick’s face. He leapt from his bed and quickly packed his favorite sweaters, button downs, shoes and pants into the handheld suitcase. Occasionally he would pause to make sure his mother hadn’t heard him. When the suitcase was filled to the brink, Frederick snapped it shut, locked it, and threw on his favorite red and black plaid jacket before sliding into bed. Patiently waiting for his mother to fall asleep.

* * *

The clock digital clock glowed a faint pale green that shimmered on Will Graham’s glasses. Siting comfortably, wrapped in his grandmother’s quilt, Will leaned against his window. The pale moonlight flooding through the window and illuminated the old pages of an Oscar Wilde novel. The only sound in his bedroom was that of snoring which escaped the nostrils of his puppy, Winston. Who was curled up comfortably in Will’s lap. It was not uncommon for Will to be awake at such a late hour, he often had trouble sleeping at night. He could hardly get an hour in before a nightmare would yank him from his slumber. This would explain the dark circles that stained his eyes.

Exhausted, the eighteen year old scratched at the stubble on his face. He could feel his eyes begin to grow heavily as he yawned.

Trying not to wake his canine companion, Will placed a bookmark in the novel and set it beside him on his bookshelf. He leaned his head against the window’s glass and felt the cold chill of the Virginian wilderness shoot down his spine. Slowly but surely, Will Graham drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Will’s eyes opened slowly, and the sound of tapping filled his ears.

One tap.

Silence.

One more tap.

Silence.

Two more taps.

Silence.

It didn’t take long for Will to realize that the sound had been made by pebbles that were being thrown at his window. Sleepily, Will hoisted the sleeping pup from his lap and placed him on his bed. Returning to the window, Will could make out a dark figure that stood in the snow outside. It frantically waved it’s arms in the air, signaling Will to open his window. Obeying the figure’s command a chill rushed into Will’s bedroom as he poked his head outside.

“Will? William?”, the figure called.

“Who is it?”, a groggy Will replied.

“It’s me! Frederick!”

“Frederick…? What the hell are you doing here?”, blindly Will groped around his room for a flashlight.

Upon finding one he shinned it down at his unexpected guest.

“Are you going to allow me in or let me stand in the bloody cold?” snapped Chilton, his arms crossing his chest in an effort to remain warm.

“Do you have a suitcase with you?”

“Yes. That’s not the point. May I come in?”

“My dad might hear”, Will said hesitantly “What is this about?”

“William, please I really need you to help me out here!”, hissed Frederick.

With a deep sigh Will snuck down the creaky stairs and unlocked the front door. Quickly Frederick shuffled in, suitcase in hand, with snowflakes sprinkled on his combed head. Quickly and quietly, Will lead Chilton upstairs into his room and shut the door behind him.

“Alright”, began Will, “Now explain to me what you’re doing here at one in the morning”.

Frederick glanced at the digital clock on Will’s desk

“It’s only twelve forty five”, he corrected.

“Frederick!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ve run away from home, Graham.”

“You’ve what?”

“Yes. Now if you don’t mind, I am very cold and very tired.”

Will felt a smidgen of annoyance but was too exhausted to care at this late hour. Sensing his triumph, Chilton tossed his suitcase upon the bed which resulted in a loud

**_YIPE!_ **

Frederick’s body stiffened in a panic, “What on God’s green earth was that?!”

Pushing the suitcase aside emerged a frazzled Winston who began to growl at Chilton.

“That’s my dog, Winston”, began Graham when suddenly Winston began to bark.

In a panic Will picked up the pup and nestled him in his quilt.

“Winston! Winston, it’s alright! Quiet! You’re gonna wake dad!”

“Hush that stupid animal up!” commanded Chilton.

“He’s not a stupid animal! He’s my dog!”, Will protested in offense.

“Whatever he is, silence him!”, snapped Chilton

Will petted and coaxed Winston, trying his best to relax his canine companion. Once peace had been restored to the Graham bedroom both boys relaxed.

“Frederick, you can’t stay here. You and I can both get in a load of trouble”, Will finally admitted.

Frederick tugged on the ends of his plaid coat, and looked down upon the floor. “Will, I can’t go back home. My mom…she thinks…she says you’re a bad influence. She wants me to see a shrink for heaven’s sake! She thinks I’m losing my mind. I’m not a kid anymore! Why doesn’t she understand that?”

“She only wants whats best for you, Frederick. Maybe seeing a therapist isn’t going to be such a bad thing. I mean-“

“Who am I fooling?” shouted Frederick in a hushed voice, “I can’t go home. I can’t go to school. I can’t even talk to my best friend about this!”

Will froze.

“Kids at school already hate me! For no reason! No reason, Graham! None! Now, therapy?” Frederick’s voice cracked, “I’m sick and tired of being bullied. I hate school. I hate my home life. Now to top it all of, I’m the weird kid who needs therapy!”

Will reached out to put a hand on Chilton’s shoulder only to have it shoved away.

“Do not touch me, William!”

“Frederick, please. You can stay! You can stay!” Will had been defeated. “You can stay…”

Frederick turned around and picked up his suitcase,

“Very well, Graham."

Without another word he flipped it open and tucked is coat inside, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! Young highschool chillywilly! <3 I hope you enjoy! Future chapters to come! The title was inspired by the song Candles by Daughter.


End file.
